Unexpectations
by courtney07
Summary: 3M, GLO, and Scrubs. Well Maxie is resecued my Coop in the park, can they find their way back to each other. Logan and Georgie have this lovehate realtionship what if they cross that forbidden line? Scrubs are broken up, can they find their way back.
1. The Rescue

Chapter One:

The Rescue

Coops Room

(Maxie is in his bed)

(Coop is sleeping in the chair)

Maxie: Why am I here?

Coop: Well after I found you in the park, my place was closer then the dorms so I brought you here, I slept in the chair.

Maxie: Oh yea. Cooper thank you for rescuing me, I appreciate it. I really do. But I should go.

Coop: You never call me Cooper.

Maxie: Yea I know. Its weird to call you Coop, with look your eye.

Coop: Maxie I am sorry.

Maxie: Its fine, I got class. I thought I should show up.

Coop: Do you think you can handle it.

Maxie: I don't know, But I gotta go.

(Maxie Leaves in a Rush and misses Logan as he comes in)

Logan: Was that Maxie?

Coop: Yes. Logan I have work, I am just not ready to see you. I am sure you can see yourself out.

Logan: Coop. I am sorry man.

(Logan Leaves)

(Coop just stands there confused)

Kellys

(Logan is coming down the stairs)

(Georgie is behind the counter filling sugar containers)

Georgie: Look what the cat dragged in.

Logan: Yea. Have you seen your sister?

Georgie: Leave her alone. She has been through enough okay. Got it.

Logan: Okay I actually care about her as a friend. Okay. It made me loose Lulu to see that. She is as damaged as I am. But Coop looked worried about her.

Georgie: You better not be pulling anything.

Logan: I am not. Something happened last night.

Georgie: Stacey. Can you cover for me. I have a family emergency.

Stacy: Sure hun.

Logan: Can I help you find her?

Georgie: Just keep your trapt shut.

Maxie's Dorm Room

(Maxie in her Room)

Maxie: I got to take a shower.

(Maxie Starts Throwing things for about five minutes she gets upset quite fast)

(She then falls on to the ground)

(She has a flashback)

The Park:

Maxie Leave me alone Coop! I can handle it. Just leave it.

Coop: Maxie. I am sorry.

Maxie: (She hits repeatly in the chest intill she falls into his arms.)

I deserve this don't I?

Coop: No one deserves this. I will help you get though this.

PCPD

Lucky: Coop where are you?

Coop: Sorry I was distracted.

Lucky: About last night?

Coop: I am sorry I need to go.

Lucky: Don't do it.

Coop: What?

Lucky: This isn't your fight. Leave it alone, before you makes matter worse.

Coop: I already have. I let her believe I didn't love her.

Patrick's Apartment

Robin: Patrick. I thought you were at the Hospital.

Patrick: My surgery got cancelled.

Robin: I used the key under the mat.

Patrick: I still care about you. Your welcome anytime, even when I am home.

Robin: I can't find my bracelet that my dad got me and I haven't seen it since we broke up. So I thought I left here. But I can't find it. But if you find it let me know.

Patrick: Robin are you okay?

Robin: No I am not. But you can't fix it. I gotta go, People to help. Hopefully I can make a difference. That is what they pay me to do.

Patrick: I think we should talk.

Robin: About what?

Patrick: about the list?

Robin: bye Patrick.

( Robin leaves)

End of Chapter One


	2. Always Coming Back

Reviews

Redragen- Thank you for your feedback. I appreciate it.

Chapter 2

Always Coming Back

The Park

(Maxie is sitting on the bench when Cooper comes behind her)

Cooper: Maxie.

Maxie: Get the Hell away from me. I will call the cops if you touch me again. My dad is the commissioner.

Cooper. Maxie. Its me Coop.

Maxie: Oh Coop. You scared the hell out of me.

Cooper: I am sorry. I thought I should find you. You left my place pretty quickly.

Maxie: Yeah. I just needed to get out of there.

Cooper: You know. I will always care about you. I am here.

Maxie: No. You were right that night at Kellys. I am always going to end up alone. Which means I need to handle it on my own.

Cooper. You damn well know that isn't how I meant it. I can help you through this.

Maxie: No. I love you and I want you back. But I can't love myself anymore in till I work through this.

Cooper: Okay. Maxie you can't even go to the park without someone tapping your shoulder without freaking out. I just want to help you.

Maxie: Coop. I now you do, but I don't need it at the moment. But if I do, you will be the first person I will come to you. But I have a class I will see you later.

Coop: Bye

(Maxie leaves, and coop just stands there)

Logan's Apartment

(Georgia is on the couch while Logan is getting coffee in the kitchen.)

Logan: Well Coop just called, he saw Maxie in the Park but he wouldn't tell me why. Just that Maxie will need you, when she does come around.

Georgie: Why won't he tell me what's going on. Thanks ( logan just gave her coffee.)

Logan: Okay Maxie and I are a lot alike that is why we slept together. She just feels foolish, she will come around.

Georgie: I hope your right. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid in the mean time.

Logan: For your sake, I am hope I am right.

Georgie: Thank you Logan for the coffee. But I should go find Maxie she needs me.

(Georgie, puts the coffee cup on the coffee table and leaves.)

The Hospital

Nurses Station

Patrick: Robin. There is something I have to tell you.

Robin: Patrick. I can't talk to you. Like we used to. Its just too hard. Give me some space.

Patrick: Robin. I have to tell you something. Its serious.

Robin: I gotta go.

(Robin leaves, and leaves Patrick speechless.)

PCPD

Lucky: Coop. Hey. So did you find Maxie?

Coop: Yea but she more away from me then ever.

Lucky: Okay when your dating someone and they get hurt, you just have to be there for them, no matter how they fight you. Because the truth is that they just want to make sure your not going to run. Maxie needs proof that you will be there for her. Just make her realize, that your not running and your always going to be there. Look she lost her virginity on a web cam, to a guy that gave her drugs, and then she left town, then she came back and fell in love with a cop and he got shot right in front of her. Then there I was and we used to each other to feel better which was really bad idea, then she met a cop in training and fell in love with, and now she screwed up and slept with her boyfriends best friend because she felt she didn't deserve you. She thinks she doesn't deserve you, so she isn't want to go to you, because she thinks you pity her, so show her that she is wrong.

Coop: Thanks lucky. I gotta find Maxie.

Lucky: Good luck.

Logan's Apartment

(Someone is knocking on Logan's Door.)

(Logan is walking up to the door)

Logan: Georgie. Thank you for coming back. Lulu. What are you doing here.

Lulu: I missed you. So you moved on.

Coop's Room

(Coop hears someone knocking on the door)

(He opens up the door.)

Coop: Maxie.

Maxie: Coop. Can I come In?

Coop: Sure. You know your always welcome.

Maxie: You were right, about if I told Georgie.

Coop: I knew you would. So do you want to tell me what happened?

Patrick's Apartment

(Robin is knocking on Patrick's Door)

Patrick: Robin.

Robin: Patrick. Hi. I am sorry I blew you off today, its just I had heard bad news today and seeing you, would ordinary would want me to come to you so I can cry on your shoulders. But I can't do that anymore.

Patrick: Why not. I am always here. But I needed to talk to you also, before you hear it from anyone else.

Robin: Can I tell you mine?

Patrick: Sure.

End of Chapter 2

Authors Note: Guys I am a college student so I don't have much free time, but I am much motivated when I received feed back.


	3. I always Miss You

Chapter Three Part I

"I Always Need You"

Reviews:

Redragen- Thank you for your feed back. I appreicate it.

Coops Room

Coop: Maxie. Come In. Whats the matter.

Maxie: Okay I am just really tired of trying to be strong. I told Georgie of what happened. She gave me the sypathic shoulder to cry on. It just made me want to scream. I was just reliving that night again, and I freaked out and I came running here. So I know your sick and tired of your cheating ex girlfriend coming knocking on your door, and you can say no. Can I just stay here tonight?

Coop: Maxie. I love you. Okay I am still working on forgetting what happened, but you can always come here and I always love seeing you.

Maxie: I don't know what I would do without you.

(Coop takes his arm around her waist and brings her to the bed and just holds her.)

Logan's Apartment

Logan: Lulu. Come In.

Lulu: So you moved on?

Logan: Well yes. Its with Georgie. She helped me get over you, when I realized you weren't coming back.

Lulu: I just couldn't take seeing your face after what happened.

Logan: Yea it was hard to look at your pictures after the accident.

Lulu: Well Georgie, is a great girl. Your lucky. Be good to her.

Logan: I will.

Georgie: Logan. Sorry I am late. (She realizes Lulu came back)

Georgie: Lulu?

Patrick's Apartment

(Robin goes to the couch as she walks in the aparment and Patrick follows her. Which they sit down on the couch.)

Robin: I have something to tell you. Its good news and bad news. Well good news for me. First of all I love you so much and thought you deserve to know. I just don't know how to tell you this but just to blurt it out. I have cancer. Ovarian cancer

Patrick: Are you okay?

Robin: I am not sure, I haven't gotten my test results. And I don't know how my HIV will be affected. There is something else

Patrick: Robin. We are going to fight this. Okay. I love you. We aren't going t o give up. I will not give up on you. What elese?

Robin: I am pregnant. I guess that night in the on call room when we were weak, we created a life.

_Flashback_

_On Call Room_

_(Robin is laying down on the bed, when Patrick comes in)_

_Patrick: Robin._

_Robin: Patrick. God. I miss you. I can't do this anymore. I might just be really tired._

_(Patrick goes sits down on the bed and start touching her hand.)_

_Robins: lets not think about our future, and our differences. Just have tonight.)_

_Patrick: your wish is my comand. (He turns around and starts to get on top and makes love to the women he loves.)_

Author's Note: So I decided that this chapter it would be a two parter. You should know what happened to Maxie within a chapter or two. I hope everyone likes how this going. Remember readers I love hearing all feedback positive or negative. It helps me as an author. Well everyone have good night while I have to study. Life as a college student lol.


End file.
